Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita / Love take it all
|type = Single |album = TBA |artist = ℃-ute |released = March 5, 2014 |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Event V |recorded = |length = |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Tokai no Hitorigurashi / Aitte Motto Zanshin 23rd Single (2013) |Next = }} Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita / Love take it all (心の叫びを歌にしてみた／Love take it all; I Made a Song From the Cry in My Heart / Love take it all), official english title being A Song from my Crying Heart / Love take it all, is ℃-ute's 24th single. It is set to be released on March 5, 2014 in five editions: 2 regular and 3 limited editions. The first press of both regular editions comes 1 of 6 trading cards chosen at random based from both title tracks (12 cards in total) and an autographed Sorosain Poster masu! by the members.http://helloproject.com/news/1402251900_news_cute.html Tracklist CD #Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita #Love take it all #Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita #Love take it all Limited Edition A DVD #Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita (Music Video) #Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita (Jacket Shooting & Making of MV) Limited Edition B DVD #Love take it all (Music Video) #Love take it all (Jacket Shooting & Making of MV) Limited Edition C DVD #TBA Featured Members *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai Promotion Release Events= *February 15, 2014: (Osaka)http://helloproject.com/event/1402101500_event_cute_0215osaka.html |-|Handshake = *March 5, 2014 http://helloproject.com/event/1402031800_event_cute_akushu.html Concert Performances #Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita #*Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ Single Information See Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita and Love take it all for more details. *All lyrics and composition by Tsunku *Arrangement for "Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita" by Itagaki Yusuke *Arrangement for "Love take it all" by Takumi Masanori Trivia *This is Yajima Maimi 24th single as ℃-ute's leader. *The single was announced on January 26, 2014 at a release event. *This is °C-ute's 3rd Double A-side single, as well as their third Double A-side single in a row. *It will be released on the same day as COLORS' third single Arashi Tatsumaki Hurricane, Bitter & Sweet's DVD single Bitter & Sweet / Install, and Maeda Irori's debut single Yakusoku / Kimi Tokidoki Heart. *This is the second time °C-ute and COLORS released a single on the same day. *This is C-ute's 4th single to have an English title (the other's being FOREVER LOVE, Bye Bye Bye!, SHOCK!). Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: xx,xxx Additional Videos ℃-ute 『心の叫びを歌にしてみた』(℃-ute A Song from my Cying Heart ) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita (Dance Shot Ver.) Reference External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Oricon Profile Listing: Regular Edition A, Regular Edition B, Limited Edition A, Limited Edition B, Limited Edition C. *Lyrics: Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita Category:2014 Releases Category:2014 Singles Category:English Name Single Category:C-ute Singles Category:Event V Category:2014 DVDs Category:Article stubs Category:Double A-Side Single Category:2014 Event Vs Category:5 Members Line-Up